The following United States patents show various types of recreational vehicle carriers for transporting more than one vehicle: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,425, granted Jul. 18, 1972, to Dan H. Patten; 3,902,613, granted Sep. 2, 1975, to Norman R. Newland; 4,420,165, granted Dec. 13, 1983, to William K. Goodin; 4,749,317, granted Jun. 7, 1988, to Phillip G. Daniel; and 4,880,250, granted Nov. 14, 1989, to Timothy J. Cravens et al.